


The Little MerTomo

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Characters Watching The Little Mermaid (1989), Comedy, Disney Parody, F/F, Lesbian Character, Little Mermaid Elements, MerTomo, Trust me this maybe a rewrite of the Little Mermaid because why not!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: One day, a wild catfish idiot mermaid fell in love with a human butch princess, and she would suffer many hardships to earn her love.The first chapter is slow, but later chapters will be much more exciting.Also, there will be some massive rewrites to the Little Mermaid story, so don't complain to me.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo
Kudos: 1





	The Little MerTomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the prologue chapter of Disney's The Little Mermaid AzuDai parody! Yep, the story is Tomo's weird dream, but it's Azumanga Daioh and Chiyo-chichi will be here. And yes, this chapter is short, but the later chapters will be longer.

Tomo was bored. She wanted to go to either Yomi’s or Kagura’s house, but even that’ll become boring over time.

“What to do, what to do!” she said to herself before she spotted her “The Little Mermaid” DVD. “Well, I guess it’s time to watch this old gem!” Tomo then puts the DVD in the DVD player of the television in her bedroom. She then grabs a bag of potato chips and sits on her bed, watching the movie and singing “Part of Your World”, which was a lullaby to her as a kid. 

Then, the movie was over, which made her sad. But her mind drifted to dreamland and she falls to sleep.


End file.
